dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Arakawa Yoshiyoshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Arakawa Yoshiyoshi *'Nombre:' 荒川 良々 (あらかわ よしよし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Arakawa Yoshiyoshi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saga, Japón *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' Otona Keikaku Dramas *Ore no Sukato, Doko Itta? (NTV, 2019) *Fruits Takuhaibin (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Yokoku Satsujin (TV Asahi, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Legal V (TV Asahi, 2018) *Survival Wedding (NTV, 2018) *Daijoyuu Satsujin Jiken (TV Asahi, 2018) *Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.2 *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Soshite, Dare mo Inaku Natta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Chef: Mitsuboshi no Kyushoku (Fuji TV, 2016) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Tenshi to Akuma (TV Asahi, 2015) *Yowakutemo Katemasu (NTV, 2014) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Rejidento-5nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) *Zenkai Girl (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) *Liar Game 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008, ep8) *Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007) *Saihate no Himawari (TBS, 2007) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ojiisan-sensei (NTV, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Happy! 2 (TBS, 2006) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen (Fuji TV, 2006) *Happy! (TBS, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Division 1 ''Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) *Aijou Ippon (NTV, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Yan Papa (TBS, 2003) *Tokyo Love Cinema (Fuji TV, 2003) *Gakko no Sensei (TBS, 2001) Películas *Kessan! Chushingura (2019) *Hard Core (2018) *Are You Ready? Hey You Girl! (2018) *The Anthem of the Heart (2017) *Too Young To Die! (2016) *Jinuyo Saraba (2015) *Prophecy (2015) *Fuku-chan of FukuFuku Flats / Fukufukusou no Fukuchan (2014) *Judge! (2014) *The Apology King (2013) *Key Of Life / Kagi Dorobo no Mesotdo (2012) *A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip / Ohkike no Tanoshii Ryoko (2011) *Quirky Guys and Gals / Sabi Otoko Sabi Onna (2011) *Liar Game: The Final Stage (2010) *Battle League Horumo / Kamogawa Horumo (2009 *Watashi wa Kani ni Naritai / I Want to Be a Shellfish (2008) *The Taste of Fish / Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) *Zenzen Daijobu / Fine, Totally Fine (2007) *Moryo no Hako / The Shadow Spirit (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Like a Dragon / Ryu ga gotoku: gekijo-ban (2007) *Akihabara@Deep (2006) *Memories of Matsuko / Kiraware Matsuko no issho (2006) *Umizaru 2: Test of Trust / Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Manji (2006) *Summer of Ubume / Ubume no natsu (2005) *All About My Dog (2005) voz *Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims / Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *Akasen (2004) *Kamikaze Girls (2004) *A Larva to Love / Koi-suru yochu (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Drugstore Girl (2003) *Robot Contest (2003) *Ping Pong (2002) *Gore from Outer Space / Chi wo su uchu (2001) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi ep. 148, 231 Anuncios *J-group (2018) *LINE NEWS (2017) *Japan Post Holdings (2017) *Toyota Roomy (2016) *Sumitomo Life "1 Up" (2015) *Leopalace21 (2013) Vídeos Musicales *GRAPEVINE 「アダバナ」 Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ryukoku Junior/Senior High School Enlaces *Perfil (Otona Keikaku) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Arakawa Yoshiyoshi.jpg Arakawa Yoshiyoshi 2.jpg Arakawa Yoshiyoshi 3.jpg Categoría:Otona Keikaku Categoría:JActor